


In the past, and now in the future

by Jeanmarcobetogetherplease



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: .......or are they, F/M, I use the characters I just didn't want to put in all the tags, M/M, things are happy, this is probably gonna be a shitty fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarcobetogetherplease/pseuds/Jeanmarcobetogetherplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean has an imaginary friend named Marco all his childhood. Marco loves to eat chocolate ice cream, paint and draw, has the neatest combed middle part, and the cutest freckles Jean could think of as a 5 year old. He's Jean's best friend. But too bad he's only imaginary, because like every kid, Jean has to grow up. And growing up, he forgets about Marco. Until Jean is grumbling through his college, it's my life not yours, phase when he's catches his best man Connie talking to someone very dashing. Said very dashing man has the neatest combed middle part, sharpie perfect freckles, claims to have an unhealthy obsession to chocolate ice cream, and is a passionate art major. Oh and funny thing is, his name is Marco</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-ghost-of-good-mood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a-ghost-of-good-mood), [check her on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=check+her+on+tumblr).



Ten!

Nine!

Eight!

Seven!

Six!

Five!

Four 

Three

Two!

One!

"Ready or not here I come!" the loud chitter bounced about the room.

A small boy pushed himself from the wall he had much shoved his face into, almost looking as though he wanted to become one with it. Dark amber colored eyes blinked furiously at the sudden change of utter darkness to the lights of the holy gates. But a parade of loud thundering steps went passed the door. The small boy gasped loudly, leaping and throwing himself at the door. Little hands twisted frantically at the for knob, hands too soft and small to turn it in a single try yet. But with a frustrated grunt, the door was thrown open and the boy jumped out into the hallway not caring of the noise that was made of the door slamming against the wall. A maid who had been walking by stopped to give the young boy a stink eye that clearly said 'if you break that door I break you'. With a frightful visible flinch, the boy loudly whispered sorry through clenched teeth. The maid went on her way as the boy inched away, hoping not to be around when the next slammed door happens. The maid turn the corner, letting out an exaggerated gasp the boy raced down the hallway in the other direction. 

"Oh where oh where could he be" the boy sang as he searched through the house. 

The boy burst through doors, only to look for a small hiding place just in case that same maid was around. He flipped over cushions, pulled blankets off beds, pushed boxes out from under the beds, took clothes off hangers into the closet was empty, rummaged through every cabinet, moved every chair to wiggle under tables. The small boy was about to climb into another cabinet and move all the bottles he found when there was tap to his back. Alarmed, the boy wiggled his way from inside of the cabinet to see yet another maid. The maid had a hand on her hip, her free hand put her fingertips to her forehead, and head shaking. She looked a but irritated if the boy would say so. 

"Young master Jean what are you doing?" The maid sighed loudly.

"I'm looking for Marco!" the young boy, Jean, said proudly, putting his chest out like a big boy.

"Young master, check in the garden" the maid pointed to the back door, sighing every other word.

"Oh okay! Here I come Marco!" Jean went stomping out the kitchen.

Yet again, without much thought, the door was slammed. The maid inside the kitchen cried a bit looking at the mess she would have to do again. All the drawers had been drawn, the cabinets opened with anything and everything pushed aside or on the floor, the fridge was even open with several things spilled or fallen. The whole house had been victims to Jean's thorough searching. Just what kind of game of hide and seek were they playing? 

Jean panted as he ran into the backyard towards the garden. Each step he took made his sandy blonde hair bounce, the neatly combed hairstyle quickly coming undone. A short chubby arm went to wipe the sweat from his forehead, only to smear his too long bangs in smarted mess against his forehead. Stumpy chubby legs almost tripped over some imaginary rock only to catch himself with a giggle. Seeing the archway that lead into the garden, Jean set into a faster pace, dark amber eyes flickering mischievously. The garden didn't have many places to hide, there was the gazebo and green house, but there too many open areas to hide. Jean panted, wiping sweat from his face again. 

"Marco!" He called walking into the garden. 

There was no response, but he knew Marco was there. 

"Marco! Come out come out wherever you are!" He yelled louder, still catching his breath from running. 

"Marco! If you don't come out then no chocolate ice cream!" Jean was starting to play dirty now.

Jean knew he couldn't keep Marco and chocolate ice cream separated. He could always tell his mom not to give Marco any, that was an idea. But doing that was like committing a crime of stealing someone's smelly markers and not giving them back. Plus Jean couldn't do that, he didn't have it in his five year old mentality to do that to his best friend. A giggle interrupted his thoughts, making Jean snap his head to the left. The giggling had resided, but he had definitely heard it. Jean grinned creeping over to where he heard the giggle. The part where he heard it was in the thick bush of herbs; basil, thyme, rosemary, parsley, right next to another big bush of tomatoes and swiss chard. Where did it come from?

"Marco?" Jean called again.

"Marco" Jean said a bit louder.

"Marco" Jean was in front of the bushes now.

"Marco!" He yelled, but not to his full potential.

"Macko!" He yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Hey, I told you to never call me that!" Another childish voice yelled, a dark head of hair popping up from the rosemary bush.

"Marco!" Jean yelled jumping on the dark brown head of hair.

Marco, who Jean had promptly found now, fell backwards at the sudden weight glomping him. The two landed with a grunt, landing deep in the roots of the herb bush. Jean giggled, sitting on his ankles to allow Marco room to sit up. A big cheeky grin made it's way to Jean's face, bopping Marco's small button nose. Marco made a face, his polka dot freckles on the apples of his cheeks scrunching up towards his eyes. Clearly he was a bit upset of Jean taking over an hour to find him, calling him Macko instead Marco, and then jumping on him. But instead of throwing a fit, Marco just laughed, dark chocolate eyes lighting up. Jean giggled a bit as well.

"I found you Marco!" Jean said happily.

"Yeah you did" Marco nodded.

"Sorry I made you wait so long" Jean apologized, pouting slightly.

"It's okay, I like hide and go seek" Marco shook his head. 

"Yeah me too" Jean shook his head furiously as though he was a bobble head.

The two stood up from their places deep in the bush. Leaves were stuck to their clothes and hair, giving a god appearance of garden monsters. Jeans reached up, shaking the leaves that took vacant across Marco's neat middle part, well used to be neat middle part. Marco did the same, running chubby fingers through Jean's wind blown matted tumbleweed. One by or the boys helped pick herb leaves from their clothes, leaving any evidence that would imprison the gardens wrath on them.

"Young Master Jean, time for dinner!" A butler called from the back door. 

"Oh dinner, let's go!" Jean yelled grabbing Marco's hand.

"Do you think there's going to be chocolate ice cream?" Marco asked running along side Jean.

"Of course!" Jean nodded.

Jean sat in the big dinning chair, his short legs kicking idly through the air while he ate. Jean's mother, Mrs. Colette Kirshtein, who he could barely see over the top of the table across from him, smiled softly at him seeing how he happily scarfed down a forkful of mashed potatoes. Jean's father, Mr. Ludwig Kirstein, spared a small glance hearing his son hum loudly before taking another mouthful of roast beef into his mouth, before retuning to his diner chuckling. But no one glanced at the slightly pulled back chair right next to Jean, a plate full of the same food almost untouched. No one but Jean.

"The mash potatoes are great huh Marco!" Jean managed to say around a bite of food.

"They always are!" Marco nodded.

"Is Marco enjoying the food?" Colette asked cutting into her own roast. 

"Oh yes, it's also great!" Marco nodded before shoveling some pasta into his mouth.

"Marco says he enjoys it every night!" Jean nodded.

"That's good, I'm glad that your little friend likes my cooking" she nodded.

"I didn't know Miss Skeeter's cooking is also your cooking" Ludwig said under his breath.

Jean's motet responded with a light punch to his forearm. The rest of the dinner went nice, Jean's mother saying how he was improving on her cooking skills, Jean's father teasing her, Jean and Marco talking with mouths full, Jean's mother lecturing them, and more teasing from Jean's dad. But finally the maids cleared the dishes meaning: dessert time! 

"What would you like Jean honey?" his mom asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Chocolate ice cream!" Jean and Marco both yelled.

"Should have known" Ludwig ruffled his son's hair as he got up, but not Marco's.

"I'm off to work honey" Jean's father said with a gruff.

Jean's father bid his two favorite people good night, kissing the top of Jean's head and his wife's Colette's lips. But not Marco, he walked right on by the chair holding the freckled boy who stared wide eyed at the tub of ice cream. A maid brought the thing of ice cream from the kitchen and gave it to Mrs. Kirstein. Jean and Marco both licked their lips, the taste of chocolate ice cream begging to be there. Mrs. Kirstein pulled up two bowls, but Jean gasped loudly. 

"Me and Marco will share a bowl!" Jean hurriedly yelled.

"Alright honey, no need to shout" she chuckled.

Marco and Jean sighed relieved, the two liked to share, plus if they share a bowl that means twice the amount of ice cream. Dark amber met chocolate brown before giggling slightly at Jean's outburst. They were kids, no control of their volume or filter of thoughts, and everything was funnier to them. A clink was made as the small bowl of chocolate ice cream was placed between the two boys. Almost instantly the boys leaped on the bowl, spoons battling for chunks of ice cream like lions fighting over meat. No care was made as ice cream dripped on their clothes, smeared over their faces, and splashed on the table. Mrs. Kirstein stifled a laugh seeing Jean wipe his hair out of his face only to leave a streak of ice cream across his cheek. Even when it was all gone, both boys dipped their fingers into the melted ice cream soup trying to get every last bit like scavenging hyenas. This left both Marco and Jean in need for a bath and the table in a good wipe down. 

"Good night sweetheart" Colette said sweetly.

The boys were bathed and dried, dressed and laying in bed. Jean and Marco snuggled under the fluffy dark blue quilt like blanket, stuffed animals thrown about them like body guards to protect them  
against the darkness of night. Colette sat herself on the edge of the bed, delicate fingers running across Jean's damp hair. Sandy blonde hair fell across her shoulder, slightly tickling Jean's nose as she leaned over him. He smiled up at his mother, nose wrinkling at the ticket sensation. She just smiled as well, hands digging slightly under Jean to tuck him into bed.

"Good night Jean" she kissed her son's forehead.

"Night mommy" Jean wiggled a bit more under the blanket.

"Night Mrs. Kirstein" Marco yawned.

"Marco says good night" Jean reiterated for his fried.

"Night Marco" Colette gave a small half smile, eyes flittering to the empty spot. 

Thin body lifted herself from the bed, and turned off the light of the fish lamp next to the bed. A soft glow of light filtered across the room, horse shapes marked on the walls from the nightlight plugged in by the door. Jean turned in his bed to face Marco, their eyes meeting. A click of the door let them know she was gone. Marco already seemed to be falling asleep, but Jean still had a bunch of energy. He wanted to talk some more. Reaching out from underneath the blanket he shook Marco's shoulder violently.

"Marco, Marco wake up" Jean whispered loudly.

"But Jean I'm tired" Marco yawned pouring tiredly.

"But I want to talk some more" Jean knitted by eyebrows together a bit, an angry pout in his face.

"About what?" Marco hummed, eyes closed still.

"Marco" Jean shook the freckled boy again.

"Yeah yeah I'm awake" Marco lifted his head from the pillow.

"Marco I want to ask you something" Jean leaned a bit closer, "are we always going to be friends?" 

Marco's left eye quirked open a bit, the chocolate brown shining from the nigh light. Jean snuggled a bit down into the blanket more, a red tint hidden by the night from his embarrassment. Jean heard Marco sigh a bit before reaching a hand out to his curious friend. Through mind confusing darkness, it crawled over to be laid on top of Jean's hand, wrapping around the edge of blanket. Through years of being friends and playing, wrestling, running, and dancing, enlacing their fingers together was a natural reaction. 

"Of course, we'll be together forever" Marco crept a bit closer to Jean saying this.

"Good cause I don't want any other friend" Jean smiled. 

"Jean" Marco yawned.

"Hm?" Jean raised his eyebrows.

"Go to bed" Marco shut his eyes again.

Jean chuckled before closing his eyes to sleep. Marco's light snoring filled his ears, making his peek an eye open. Marco's wide open mouth that could visibly be seen filling up with drool made him a small smile pull at Jean's lips. This is his best friend, the one who shared his likes and dishes, the one who played with him endlessly, the one to share jokes and laughs with, the one to know every secret of his. 

The only person Jean ever wanted.


	2. Grown up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's mother breaks it to him very harshly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist not updating, so I spent all day making this chapter.

Grown up. Jean has always heard his mom say that phrase. This conversations is for grown ups. That's for grown ups. What's why grown ups do. He's a grown up sweetheart. Don't worry, you'll learn when your a grown up. It's a grown up thing. Grown up. He always wanted to know why they were called grown ups. 

Why weren't they just called big kids? Or tall kids? Or aged children? Or kids with businesses? Jean heard his mom always call his father childish, so why was he still called a grown up? Couldn't they be both? A kid and a grown up? Did they have to be called grown ups they got older? Jean didn't like the sound of it, 'grown up'. It sounded weird when ever he'd repeat it after his mother. Every time the word rolled off his tongue, it'd be remind him of sad cloudy days. Where he couldn't go outside, get mud on his shirt, trapped inside a soundless house, except for maybe a creak from a loos floorboard getting stepped on or a swish or a maids skirt. The word scared him, grown up. He didn't want to be a grown up. He wanted to be a kid and run in the dirt forever. 

"Your ten years old Jean, it's for you to understand that you can't be picking fights with older kids! It's time for you to grow up!" His mom shrieked. 

"But Mom, the kids said that Marco isn't real" ten yer old Jean's shoulder stiffened up as he spoke.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore Jean. You a big boy now, you can't be doing this to yourself. It's time for you to understand that Marco isn't real, he's your imaginary friend. Marco does not exist!" his miter sternly yelled.

At her words, a chill ran down his spine. Dark yellow amber eyes flittered to Marco who stood a little off to his right and a bit behind his mom. Marco had aged too, he was taller and his hair was longer, bangs going into his eyes often enough. Marco was scared, Jean could see him visibly shaking, his chocolate colored eyes widening to stare at his mother. How could his mother say that? Marco was right here, he was always there. He was always there earring dinner with them, takin a bath with Jean, slipping into the bed next to him, running trough the halls, climbing trees in the garden. Amber eyes went back to his mother.

"Mom, Marco, he's he's" Jean was stuttering for words.

"A figment of your imagination, something that you came up with in your mind, something that doesn't exist" his mom fell to her knees.

"No, no, he doesn't exist, Marco does exist, he's right there!" Jean lifted a hand to where Marco stood.

"Jean stop! Marco has never existed, you father and I played along with you because you were young, a kid, but now it's time for you to grow up. It's time for you to make real fiends, time for you start being a big boy" his mom sobbed. 

Jean wanted to tell his mom off. Tell her that Marco was real, he did exist, that everything they've done for the past five years wasn't fake. But he saw his mom. His mom was sobbing in her hand on her knees, one placed on his shoulder. He remembered his mom being so beautiful and vibrant, so young. But now she seemed so tired. He remembered his mom would always wear a thin layer of make up, but now he could the dark black rings under her eyes, her deep under eye bags, the wrinkles creasing around her forehead and mouth. He remembered his mother's hair always being so neat and soft. But now it was messy and lacked that shine to it, the color dull and dry. He remembered his mother wearing classy and cute outfits that suited her. But now he could see her wearing a frumpy burgundy sweater or a pair of faded leggings. When did his mother get like this? Was this even his mother? 

"Please Jean no more make believe she sobbed, both hands on his shoulder now. 

Jean looked at Marco again. Marco gulped, his eyes turning from Jean's mother to meet his. Marco looked as though he was pleas Jean not to say it. To not say that he didn't exist. Could he really tell his mother than Marco didn't exist with Marco standing right there? But could he also tell his mother wrong and have her cry more? 

"Okay mom, I'll stop" Jean replied, eyes still looking at Marco.

The shatter in Marco's face made Jean want to take it all back. 

"Good, now repeat after me, He does not exist" she said, looking deep at her sons face.

"He" Jean breathed deeply, "he does not exist".

"Good," Colette hugged her son," now we can both stop living a fairy tail." 

Jean reluctantly hugged his mother back. He could still see Marco's face over his mother's shoulder. It looked as though the freckled preteen would start to cry just like his mother. Jean turned away, he would make it up to Marco. He would. His mother unraveled her arms for around him.

"Now go" she sniffled.

Jean nodded before shuffling to the door. Hand on the knob, he looked over his shoulder to Marco. Marco had moved from his place to stand right next to his mother. He didn't look at Jean, his dark brown eyes were cast down on Colette, an unknown look upon his young face. Sympathy? Hate? Jean didn't know, he turned the knob and left. His back lightly touched the door, he just made his mother cry and said his best fried didn't exist right in front of them. Jean looked down, he felt horrible. He had done two of the most horrible things anyone could do. Tears formed in his eyes, just before he pushed off the door to go running to his room. The year fogged up his vision, making him trip going up the stairs and stagger over gaining his footing. The same maid who complained about his slamming door closed was there in the hallway as he wretched his door open and slammed it shut before throwing himself onto his bed sobbing. He half expected her to come and whop his but, but she didn't.

"Marco?" Colette whispered, still kneeling on the ground.

Marco looked up hearing his name. He sat right next to Colette on the ground. He wanted to be mad at her, to tell at her, but he knew what she was doing. She was being a mom. 

"I don't know if your still here, but if you are, please don't stop Jean. Don't stop Jean from making real friends, he's been getting into fights a lot of school because of kids saying you aren't real. Jean doesn't doesn't understand since you've been with him for five years, but he needs to stop now, he needs real friends, real friends that live in a different house and can relate to Jean, please Marco, let Jean let you go" she sniffled. 

Marco stood up, standing close to her. He didn't want to leave Jean, Jean is his best friend as well. But she is Jean's mother, she was right. He was just Jean's imaginary friend, it hurt to hear Jean say so, but he didn't exist. He wasn't real. And Jean needed real friends. Marco raised a hand slowly from his side. He placed his hand on her shoulder. 

Colette closed her eyes feeling a breeze of cold air brush over her left shoulder and neck. 

Jean heard his creak from pressure on a loose floor board. He shot up, thinking it was the maid to come rip him a new one, but stopped seeing Marco. Marco had fees tears running down his face, but a smile. Jean sobbed, sitting at the edge of his bed. 

"I'm sorry Marco that I said you didn't exist, but my mom she was crying, I couldn't let her cry more" he chocked in between uncontrollable sobs.

"It's okay Jean, I understand" Marco sniffled a bit, shaking his head.

"No, it's not okay, my mom says you don't exist, I said you didn't exist" Jean's chest rose and fell sharply, it was hard to breath.

"Jean" Marco raised a hand to Jean.

"It's okay" he was smiling.

"No, it's not!" Jean went to grab Marco's hand.

But instead of interlacing their fingers together, his head went right through Marco's. Jean gasped loudly, retracting his hand. This wasn't happening. He wasn't able to touch Marco, he tried to grab Marco's hand again, but it just went straight through. Jean let out a sob, looking at Marco. Marco was smiling, but tears were streaming down his face.

"See, now your starting to believe that I'm not real" Marco cocked his head to the side, still smiling.

"No, I don't think that! Marco your my best friend!" Jean cried, he tried to touch Marco's shoulders, he touched nothing.

"It's okay Jean, cause I don't exist, I'm not real, I'm sorry for fooling you all these years" Marco's voice started to crack.

Jean grabbed his hair pulling at the sandy blonde hair harshly, this couldn't be happening. Jean looked back up at Marco, and let out another gasp. Marco was fading, the drawer behind the freckled boy ten-year old was starting to show through his tan skin. Hands shot out to grab Marco and move him, but again, his hands just went through. 

"No! No! No! Marco don't fade away!" Jean yelled.

"I have to Jean, I have to go now, but don't worry cause you'll always be my best friend too" Marco tried to keep his smile up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said you didn't exist, please don't go" Jean stood his feet in front of his freckled friend.

The drawers behind Marco were almost fully visible now, the cherry wood material showing through the blue sweater and jeans Marco wore. 

"I'm sorry too, but I have to go, you have to let me go" Marco managed to choke out. 

"I don't want to Marco, why are you still fading?" Jean tried to grab him again, nothing again.

"Because you no longer believe, you're growing up" Marco blinked away tears.

"I don't want to grow up, I want you, I want my friend!" Jean cried roughly.

"Goodbye Jean" Marco waved his chubby hand by him. 

Jean launched himself at Marco, but he found himself hitting his face on the drawers. With enough momentum to slip his back out of place, he turned. What he wanted to see was Marco standing right there, fully solid, and smiling with no tears. What he didn't want to see there, was nothing. There was nothing standing in the place of where Marco was. Jean let out a shuddered breath, he was gone. There was. I trace of Marco left. 

"No, Marco, you can't go, you can't leave me" Jean fell to his knees.

Jean gulped, but then he got an idea.

"I just have to make him up again" Jean said out loud.

He closed his eyes shut. He could see Marco all over again. Tall, tall than him by at least two inches, slightly long dark brown hair with the neatest middle part, large chocolate brown puppy eyes, constellation of freckles of his cheeks and nose, tanned skin, like chocolate ice cream to death, and loves to draw and paint his fingers off. Jean snapped his eyes open, nothing. He squeezed his eyes shut, again. all, tall than him by at least two inches, slightly long dark brown hair with the neatest middle part, large chocolate brown puppy eyes, constellation of freckles of his cheeks and nose, tanned skin, like chocolate ice cream to death, and loves to draw and paint his fingers off. Jean looked again, nothing. Immediately he closed his eyes. all, tall than him by at least two inches, slightly long dark brown hair with the neatest middle part, large chocolate brown puppy eyes, constellation of freckles of his cheeks and nose, tanned skin, like chocolate ice cream to death, and loves to draw and paint his fingers off. Jean snapped his eyes open again, again nothing. Closed again. all, tall than him by at least two inches, slightly long dark brown hair with the neatest middle part, large chocolate brown puppy eyes, constellation of freckles of his cheeks and nose, tanned skin, like chocolate ice cream to death, and loves to draw and paint his fingers off. Jean sobbed, a tear escaping his closed eyes. He didn't want to open his eyes this, time. Would Marco be there again? Jean opened his eyes. And nothing. There was nothing. There was no Marco. Jean sobbed, falling to his hands, the tears dripping down to his carpet. Why did Marco have to go? Marco was real, if not then was everything just a lie?

Marco hummed loudly to himself as he draw carefully on a piece of paper. Jean looked over from his drawing to Marco's. Marco had been working really carefully on one drawing while Jean had drawn four.

"What are you drawing Marco?" Jena asked sitting on his ankles.

Marco looked up with a smile. He sat back on his ankles and showed Jean the picture.

"I drew you!" Marco said proudly.

"That's a horse silly!" Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Marco grinned.

Jean just stuck his tongue out. 

"Marco" 

The two of them were in the garden, hiding away in the big thick bushes. They could hear yelling and running. The two of the tried not to giggle as they scarfed down two pints of chocolate ice cream each. They had successfully infiltrated the kitchen and stole four pints of ice cream from the kitchen without anyone noticing. And when they were done they even more successfully thrown the trash into the dumpster without any one noticing. Except the chocolate stains on their face and clothes gave them away. Colette and Ludwig just chuckled and praised they way they were able to go unnoticed, but no ice cream for a week. 

"Marco" 

Marco was taking a nap on the floor of the play room. Stuffed animals and toy cars spread around himself. Meanwhile Jean was sitting on his ankles right next to him, leaning over his face. Jean pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowed together. A hand was raised, index finger extended. Carefully, Jean leaned down index finger following. Then suddenly he squashed that finger right against Marco's face. To be exact, right under the outer corner of Marco's left eye. At the abrupt touching to his face, Marco shot up, a dazed sleepy look on his face.

"What the, Jean?" Marco yawned, rubbing at the sore spot on his face.

"You have a new freckle Marco! That's thirty seven now!" Jean grinned.

"Marco" 

Jean was crying, curled up in a ball in the corner of his room. A blanket was wrapped and tucked around him. His small body shakes and shook with each sob. He could still hear his mom and dad fighting. They were fighting over something, about a girl calling for Dad or something. Jean didn't care what it was, he wanted then to stop fighting. He wanted to stop hearing the yelling. The crashing of his dad throwing stop and the slaps of his mother hitting his father. 

"Jean?" A small voice called.

"Marco?" Jean sobbed looking up from underneath his blanket.

Marco wrapped his arms around Jean's wrapped form and pulled him into his chest.

"It'll be okay," Marco whispered.

"How do you know?" Jean snapped.

"I don't, but I know your mom and dad love each other, because if they didn't then you wouldn't be here, and they wouldn't have tried sonars to stay together and take care of you. They won't waste eight years over something stupid" Marco started to rub Jean's back.

"What if they do?" Jean titled his head towards his comforter.

"If they do, then wherever you go, I go" Marco looked down at Jean with a smile.

"MARCO!" Jean sobbed loudly, grabbing at his hair.


	3. Very much of that no homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Connie and Jean have gay moments and Sasha and Jean make breakfast plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a boring cheater tiger things kind of rolling for the next few

Ring! RING! 

A figure groaned, body rising much in a puppet like fashion. His head lulled back and back stiff, before slouching foreword with shoulders rolled foreword. Cracks echoed the room, joints loosening with each pop from movements. The figure yawned, rubbing a tight kink in his neck, hours and hours of hovering over a textbook do that. Another yawn accompanied a crack as the figure raised a hand to rub at a sleep crusted eye. The alarm clock was still ringing, seven thirty seven now. Class was in about a little over an hour, there was time. Alarm clock was still screaming of the poor choice to set an alarm to give enough time to shower and eat a proper breakfast. 

"Alright, alright" the figure growled, a bony hand coming up to slam down on the snooze button.

The figure threw the dark red blanket off, back cracking with the simple twist to get off the bed. The room was beyond hot, figures sat of clothes proved that with only a pair of purple pinstrip boxers present. Bony big feet dragged across the tacky grey carpet floor, nearly tripping over a pair of dark wash jeans and a tennis shoe. The carpet floor ended at a doorway, open door to show there was cold white tile instead. Long thin finger reached a bit passed the doorway to flick on a switch and have a heavy stream of light flash into the figure eyes. A string of curses left thin lips, knobby knuckles rubbing at shocked and hurt eyes. Dazed and blurry vision was blinked away to see the reflection of the now awaken figure.

Figure of short messy sandy blond hair with an dyed undercut of chestnut brown, bangs too long that go into his light gold amber eyes. Figure of a long face with features too sharp; sharp piercing eyes, sharp pointed jaw line, sharp thin eyebrow bones with thin sharp eyebrows to match, long straight nose with a sharp point, long thin mouth with a sharp tongue to match. Figure with a long skinny arms attached to a long skinny pale torso attached to non existent hips and long skinny pale legs that had thin light hair attacked to big bony feet. Figures who's name is Jean Kirstein, who is just tall, skinny, boney, and pale. 

"Ugh I'm so ugly" Jean yawned rubbing a hand over his tired face.

"And fucking sweaty, fuck you heat go suck Jack Frosts dick" He grumbled seeing the shine of sweat on his palm.

Fall was still trying to beat the heat of summer, though the end of summer being a month overdue. And for some forsaken dumb ass reason, the students weren't allowed to have an air conditioning box in their window. Some shit about fire hazard, dumb ass rules. Jean was going to stick one in the window anyway, cause fuck rules, but his roommate freaked out about it. Said that they would get a fine and possible kicked out of the dorms. The though of living back in with his parents was not ideal, so Jean quickly returned the air conditioning machine back and had to endure the heat. And even with every single window open, the heat was still unbearable to the point both roommates would strip down to their boxers, no homo, to escape it. 

Jean slipped his purple boxers off, throwing them in the direction of the hamper on his side. His roommate was gone, he always left early to get to the library. Jean barely saw his roommate in the first month of the year, a short blonde boy that always carried too many books, but when he did they got along well. Better than Jean got with more people. The tall skinny boy drudged into the shower and turned on the water, foggy morning brain forgetting that water came out ball shrinking back into his body cavity cold first. So when the first spray of water came out and the shower head nozzle was directly pointed at his nuts, Jean wouldn't be surprised if his next door neighbors thought he had a girl spend the night. But thank Oden's belt, the water warmed up. The water helped wipe away all the sleep and sweat away, as well as the left over gel he used.

By the time he got out, it was about seven fifty, still got time. Jean wandered around the dorm, still not wearing any clothes besides a towel hang around his neck. He wanted to check his phone, if he remembered right he fell asleep texting Connie talking about the weather. Yes the fucking weather, got a problem? 

To:Connie is a loser  
>the heat is like being in Satan's asshole

From:Connie is a loser  
>so were in your asshole???

To:Connie is a loser  
>Yes you are in my asshole, now get out 

From:Connie is a loser  
>....................

To:Connie is a loser  
>Fuck you, you know what I'm talking about 

From:Connie is a loser  
>that's probably not the right thing to say right after the 'yes you are inside me' comment 

To:Connie is a loser  
>Eat shit baldy 

From:Connie is a loser  
>I'd rather eat Sasha ;)

Jean was thankful that this is probably where he fell asleep. Cause there was a nice long string of texts from Connie.

From:Connie is a loser  
>dude are you that shocked, we've been dating since elementary school

From:Connie is a loser  
>but if you want I'll eat you too, but not like that, like Hannibal lector, caniballism 

From:Connie is a loser  
>just ignore that text, I crossed a line that I probably shouldn't have 

From:Connie is a loser  
>you know horsefuck, I'm just going to send you song lyrics until you text back 

 

From:Connie is a loser  
>NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP 

From:Connie is a loser  
>NEVER GONNA LET YOU DONE 

From:Connie is a loser  
>NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU 

From:Connie is a loser  
>NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY 

From:Connie is a loser  
>wow that was probably bad choice of song, goes right along the amount of homo was in that 'your inside me' comment 

Jean shook his head, and closed his phone. Connie is such an idiot, but Jean was glad to have him. Eight o'clock now, have to get ready. Putting on clothes took the shortest amount of time, since he didn't care what he wore. So baggy dark wash jeans, baggy red t-shirt with a band logo, and some sneakers. A chime came from his phone on his bed. Struggling to put on a sweeter that was a bit too small, Jean grabbed his phone with the sweet barely pulled over his chest.

From:Spudsha  
>Connie's not going to join us for breakfast, he has to meet some tutor

To:Supdsha  
>what a loser, fine more food for us, time to splurge

From:Spudsha  
>Really?!??!?? Your going to splurge for me?????

To:Spudsha  
>no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean, Sasha, and Connie are best spuddies XD hahhahahah I'm lame just ignore me. Welllll anyways, so there is going to be a slight character change with Jean, not anything major just he's not going to be so cocky, arrogant, mean, and hotheaded. He will be with Eren, but other people, he'll be a bit tone down


	4. Oh dear children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little background and hints on Sasha, Connie, and Jean's friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys may have noticed that I changed my Ao3 name from Holyromanfreckles to Jeanmarcobetogrtheplease. This is because I wanted my two usernames to match instead of having people like 'are you the one who made that imaginary friend Marco fic?' Okay, just having them the same would diminish that confusion to yeah, I changed it.

With that Jean tossed a backpack over his shoulder and left his dorm. As much as Jean liked to keep his dorm unlocked for those blurry drunk times to come, there are a lot of thieving little fuckers in the dorm building. Connie got his Nintendo cube stolen. Who the fuck would steal another person's Nintendo cube, that is like stealing someone's baby. Also within the first month of school, that fucker obviously didn't waste time. Fuck Playstations, Xbox, or Wii, Nintendo cube is where it is. So with a scowl that was permanently etched into his features, at the thought of his Xbox getting stole he looked his dorm and left. Sasha was probably already waiting for him at their usual spot. 

The college had a recreational lunch area and cafeteria, but there were also some cafés and fast food joints around when tiny proportioned greasy over priced food wasn't desired. So on this humid ass fuck morning, what do you think the two indulged on for breakfast. If you said burgers and fries, yes you would be correct. One because they were cheap. Two Sasha eats enough to put the college into debt. And three they're good as fuck. Plus also Jean was able to get a coffee the size of his face and put as much sugar as he wanted into it. Starbucks is good, but expensive and not filling at all. 

"Look Jean they have my picture up!" Sasha pointed to a pin board located on the wall next to the cashier.

Sasha was right, her picture was up on the pin board. This board had all the pictures of people who completed the burger challenge, like Sasha. The burger challenge was called the Three Walls for some weird reason, consisting off there different types of burgers. First one was called Maria, second was called Rose, and last burger is Sina. Maria was the biggest burger, basically the one to show if the person can really finish this challenge or not. And Sasha ate all three of them. Connie and him had been cheering her on, the usually table drumming, fist bumping, hollering and whooping. And when she did finish, a smear of barbecue sauce and burger juice on her cheeks and dribbling down her chin, Connie took the ketchup bottle and squeezed a huge string of red sauce into the air. The three of them got in trouble and made Connie clean it up. But hey they got Sasha's picture up there, and thought Jean didn't admit it, that day was one of the bests. 

"Jean did you get you food yet?" Sasha tugged on his sweater sleeve.

"No, now stop stretching out my sweater, I actually like this one" he narrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Your going to overheat later" she smushed up her lips towards her nose in a face at him.

"Maybe I'll actually die then" Jean bite his lip, not realizing his slip.

Sasha stopped pulling his sleeve and her face dropped, her lips dropping down into a frown. Jean instantly regretted ever having no filter of his thoughts and how he couldn't just been born without a mouth. It would definitely save for moments like this. Jean stiffened a bit feeling Sasha wrap her arms around his own long lanky one, her chest coming in contact with his elbow. Her forehead was pressed against his shoulder, head turned downwards, bangs shadowing her face. Jean closed his eyes, teeth biting tight on a small bit on the inside of his lower lip, he hated himself. He hated myself when he could turn the happiest person on Earth he's known into a depressed state in just a second just because of him. Jean gulped tightly, a lump had formed in his throat thinking about it all over again. Not again, it's been too long to return back to that. It took too much energy and time to do that again. The thin wetness of his eyes that threatened to seep out was blinked back. There was no way Jean Kirstein would break down in a burger joint. A pale bony hand came up to pet at the back of Sasha's head. 

"It's okay Sasha, I was just kidding" Jean tried to add a chuckle at the end.

"I don't care, I hate when you talk like that" Sasha mumbled in his upper arm.

"Come on Sash, I'm sorry okay, now go get your food before it gets cold" Jean said right as her number was called up.

She nodded limply into his arm before hesitantly unwrapping her arms from his to get her food. Now Jean knew he had to get a bunch of food to let Sasha know he was okay. Though the appetite that had once been there was dissolved by the sourness of his slip up, he knew he had to eat. If Sasha saw he didn't order anything, she'd be all over his ass, demanding what was going on in his head. And though he didn't even know what was wrong with himself, he'd have to Go a her an answer and wow that just seemed to take much more energy that he had. It'd just be best to order their biggest burger and scarf it down with a smile. Yeah that was a lot easier. And so he decided that was better, right as he sat down at a table Sasha choose.   
\------  
Okay Sasha ate like three men would if men could have periods, but at least she had enough etiquette to wait until everyone got their food. Even thought Jean insisted that she could start eating, she simply shook her head and waited with her hands folded neatly over her lap as if she was a proper lady. As if. Jean concealed a snicker at his own thought, which seemed to convince Sasha that he was okay, even if it was accidental. But the second his food came and before he even had his butt somewhat comfortable in the cushioned booth, Sasha was already ripping through the paper of her burger. 

"You should do the challenge again, get your picture up twice" Jean suggested as they were walking back to the campus.

"Yeah right, I gained like four pounds that day" Sasha shook her head, playfully pushing him with her hip.

"Only? That whole thing weight like seven pounds" his face pinched up at bit.

"I got to keep my figure" she stuck her tongue out at him.

Jean stopped walking, slapping a hand over his face as he dramatically rolled his eyes. Sasha stopped a few steps in front of him. He couldn't believe what she just said, not one bit. Cause one, Sasha is at this college on a rhythmic gymnastics scholarship, do you know how skinny those chicks are? Also Sasha was in track in high school, she did the high jump and pole vault. And Sasha was saying that she needed to keep her figure? The girl has the metabolism of an Olympic star. They had gone over this several times, her metabolism would literally break down the food faster than she could chew, and Sasha chewed faster than guys went to the bathroom. Jean very visibly glared at Sasha from behind his hand, making Sasha shrink a bit and blush deeply. She seemed to be able to read his thoughts through his glare before throwing her hands up in a defensive position. 

"Okay, okay" Sasha pulled her mouth down a bit so that her nostrils flared.

"Mmmmm hmmm now get moving" Jean titled his head in the direction of the campus. 

For emphasis, Jean kicked the air near her butt while he stuffed his hands into his sweater pockets. Sasha was right, this sweater was a bad idea. His neck and back were starting to get stuffy and hot, sweat perspiration at the back of his neck. Also the dark wash jeans were bad idea, his legs were already starting to feel the strong attraction of the sun, unlike anybody felt for him. He just felt sweaty and stuffy in his clothes. Jean used his sleeve to wipe sweat away from his brow. Looking at Sasha he sort of envied her state of clothes of just a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt with a thin cardigan. It was simply and breezy, unlike him which is frumpy and stuffy, though it matched his personality well enough. 

"You okay? You look like your about to pass out" Sasha asked seeing him wipe sweat at his forehead for the fiftieth time. 

"I feel like I was born without a common sense gene" he frowned deeply.

"I just thought of a pair of jeans that have your face on them and speak and help you make good choices" Sasha said.

Jean stopped walking again, this time Sasha stopped only a step away. Before she could even react, he threw an arm around her neck and pulled her into his side. His other hand came towards her and pushed the tip of her nose upwards like a pig. Sasha screeched trying to get out of Jean's grip as he buttoned her nose. It didn't hurt, it just made her look really ugly, one thing that Sasha hates. 

"Come on Jean! Let me go! I look like a pig!" She shrieked as he kept her nose pushed up.

"Now you look like how you eat" he smirked mischievously. 

"Jean come on! Please! Your all sweargggggghagaga" Sasha's words became garbled as he pulled on one side of her mouth.

"This is what you get for all your stupid ideas and playing with my name" he continued. 

Sasha continued to speak while he messed with her face. Pulling her cheek, squishing her lips, pinching her nose. People passed them by, looking at the two friends weird. Some looking at them wondering if Jean was a bully and Sasha his victim. Jean was sure that class had already started by now, but who cared he was able to beat Sasha's cat like reflexes and get her in a head lock. This didn't always happen, so whenever he was able to he made sure to enjoy the time as long as he could. Sometimes it was for twenty minutes or three minutes, one time he kept her in a head lock for forty five minutes one time cause she pissed him off so bad by annoying him. So fuck classes, this was more important.

"Jean my face hurts!" Sasha screeched for the umpteenth time.

"Uh uh, not this time" he shook his head as he twisted her ear.

"Wow you guys, and you call me childish" a very familiar voice said.

Jean stopped to see Connie standing in front of him, hands stuffed into his faded jeans. A backpack was slung over the shoulder of his dark blue t-shirt, a sweat spot very visible under the strap. Sasha seemed to grow strength at the very sight of her boyfriend, before she literally dragged then over to the shaved headed boy before roughly pushing herself out of Jean's grip. Jean snickered, panting slightly, man he was really out of shape if just putting someone in a head lock got him winded. Maybe putting Sasha in a head lock was a bad idea because now even more layers of sweat flooded his neck and forehead. Jean quickly used his sleeve to wipe at the sweat. Eww his sleeve was sticky now. 

"Dude take off that sweater, you'll burn up" Connie said gesturing to his sweater. 

"I was just thinking about it Mom" Jean said shedding the unnecessary layer of clothing.

Instantly without the stuffy sweater on, he felt the fifteen degree difference. Jean sighed pulling on the collar of his shirt to air it out a bit, letting a bit of breeze flow through the baggy t-shirt. Sasha stuck her tongue out at him, spots of her face a bright red from his pinching. 

"So how'd the tutoring go?" Sasha asked.

"He's really cool, smart as a genius so I'm sure that I'll catch up sooner or later" Connie shrugged.

"That's good, I don't want my parents to think I'm dating a college idiot" Sasha hugged his neck.

"I'm pretty sure they know he's an idiot" Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Connie growled, head titled up at Jean.

"Well I know I'm not the idiot friend cause I passed high school with all A's and it's not Sasha cause she's on a sport scholarship, so that makes her the athletic friend, that makes it you" Jean cracked a toothy smirk.

Connie growled trying to jump at Jean. Connie is short, at least five or six inches shorter than Jean, but Jean forgets that the kid is really fast. So when Jean stuck his hand out to be pressed against the top of Connie's head, he isn't really expect Connie to duck and leap at him again. Jean stepped back but lost his balance as Connie landed on his chest. In some weird maneuver, Jean found his arm locked in between Connie's legs that were across hai chest and Connie bending it in the most unpleasant way. Jean groaned, yelling for Connie to let go while Connie yelled at Jean to take back the insult. Meanwhile Sasha just stood by watching them almost rip Jean arms off. Yet again people were staring at the two boys groaning and yelling at each lying on the sidewalk. Colorful curses came from their mouths, like cancer turd head and horse dick face. The three of them completely forgetting that they had a class to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Jean a more friendly guy, but only with Connie and Sasha because they've been friend with Jean since the seventh grade. You'll see the unfriendly Jean really soon


	5. Frat boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some more of the cast is introduced and Jean gets Connie in trouble

It was after his classes of physics and computer engineering, and Jean was more than dead beat tired. Usually Jean did what he did in high school and just sleep through the lecture, but today he actually had to listen. His physics class was learning some new principle about gravity, not that everyone already knew gravity is what hold us down to the Earth, but also his professor wanted them to make some sort of project. After the word 'project' Jean mental checked out into a word full of curse words that honestly told how he felt. The struggle of motivation was too real to deal with a project as of the moment. The moment probably going to last about a month after the project was due. But also that wrestling match with Connie and Sasha sapped what little energy Jean had in him, the heat steaming the last of it out of him. Especially with this stupid fucking jacket Jean had decided to wear because he perpetually makes bad choices. 

The stairs up to him dorm level was a difficult climb with many other douche bag jocks wearing their fraternity shirts playing catch with a football. On the way up, a big brawny guy that seemed more muscle than brain jumped in his way to catch the spiraling football from hitting Jean in the face. But instead of the football meeting Jean's face, the thick muscular back of the frat boy replaced it. Jean stumbled back a little, his loose shoelaces not deciding to take fate on him this time. The brawny frat boy turned towards Jean, a wide square jaw turning down to look down at Jean. At the face of the frat boy turning towards him, Jean recognized him as a guy at least a grader older than him. He had seen this guy, didn't know his name, come by every so often to their dorm building even though he lived at the frat house. Rumor he heard was that his boyfriend, who wasn't a frat boy, lived in this dorm building. Another rumor was that his boyfriend didn't have a roommate because they kept having loud rough sex, and every roommate would request a dorm change. Jean recognized his short cropped blonde hair, squished but strong nose, sharp light blue eyes, and thick built. 

"Sorry about that!" A voice from the other end of the hallway called.

At that sound of the voice, Jean looked at who it was. That person Jean recognized, Thomas Wagner. Yet another tall frat boy with blonde hair. Except Thomas was skinny instead of beefy like that other due who bumped into Jean. Thomas also had these long hippie sideburns down the sides of his face. 

"You guys have to be more careful, I told you to play outside" a soft voice said.

Jean was pretty sure that was the boyfriend. Because he was the only guy out of the three not wearing a frat shirt. Though he looked like one with his tall height, jesus Jean felt short around them. This guy also wasn't blonde, he had black hair combed over his forehead, gentle round green eyes, and seemed nervous as if Jean would start a fight.

"My bad, we'll go outside" the brawny blonde said rubbing the back of his head. 

"Reiner apologize" the boyfriend said, trying to out on a stern face. 

Reiner turned to apologize but Jean just turned away suddenly, his boy sapped out energy to make a scene. 

"It's fine" Jean said quickly before hurrying up another flight of stairs.

Approaching the dorm, it was a bit alarming to see the door cracked. A bit panicked, Jean quickened his pace and flung the door open to see if he could catch the burglar. But inside was just another blonde person. 

"Oh Armin you're here" Jean was a bit surprised to see his roommate.

"Yeah my marine biology class was canceled, so I'm studying for a little bit" Armin said not looking up from his text book.

"At least your class got canceled, I wouldn't mind" Jean flopped on his bed.

Armin made a noise in response, before getting up from his desk. Jean just looked at the ceiling listening to Armin make noises and he moved. 

"You want to get lunch?" Arming asked.

"If it's with Jaeger than no" Jean said without a second thought.

"Oh Jean, I still can't believe you guys are fighting" Armin said with a chuckle. 

"And I can't believe that the chances of us going to the same college after going to the same high school and middle school were almost zero, but no he's here" Jean growled.

"Anyway, I'll see you later" Armin said.

Jean hummed in response acknowledging Armin. A click of the door opening and closing let Jean know that his roommate had left. That left him alone yet again, not that he wasn't used to it. Jean rolled over to his other side, away from the rays of sun streaming in through the window splitting the room in half as well as burning his vision away. His eyes just stared at the plain white textured pattern of his wall, tracing the as normals swirls and bumps. With the silence of the big dorm and dark bedding, it reminded Jean of his middle and high school days. Where he would just waste his time away laying in bed instead of being outside, no matter how much Sasha and Connie coaxed him. Or even after how much his mom would knock on his door and ask if he wanted to go see a movie, grab a bite to eat, go shopping. Mom, oh mom. Closing his eyes, the grumpy college student made up his mind; he'd take a nap rather than doing his essay  
\---

A text is what woke Jean up later that night. Fuck he had missed his classes, shit. Even more shit, he didn't start his essay. Even more fuck, he didn't have the motivation to start his essay. And more shit and fuck, he was hungry, and there were no beef flavored cup ramen. Groggily running a hand down his face, the other hand went for his phone buried somewhere among his dark blue pillows. There was vibration letting him know that he got another text. Fingers brushed against something hard just sticking out from in between his bed and wall. Right as he wrapped his hands around the thin metal, it vibrated again. Four green message bubbles showed several texts from Connie and one from Sasha

From:Connie is a loser  
>dude so bad news, I'm hungry 

From:Connie is a loser  
>even worse news: Sasha is hungry 

Those were for over an hour ago.

 

From:Connie is a loser  
>dude if you don't answer back, Sasha is going to have a fit 

Ten minutes ago 

From:Spudsha   
>Look out your window 

One minute ago

Jean was more than awake by that. If there was anything of the few things he's earned in the friendship with Connie and Sasha, don't make Sasha wait on a hunger rage. So only half a second did he take before jumping out of his bed and looking out the window. Right outside was Connie and Sasha sitting on the hood of Connie's newly painted black Chevy cavalier. There Sasha held a tennis racket, her flannel sleeves rolled up over her elbows. Connie was just sitting there, a good foot in between them signaling Sasha was at the peak of her patience. Jean cursed under his breath, he just woke up, hearing Sasha yell and nag at him was not something he wanted. But regardless, if he didn't go downstairs then Sasha would just come up. Wallet and phone were pocketed and door locked before Jean lazily dashed down the stairs of the dorm, his well known scowl etched into his face. 

"Took long enough!" Sasha all but yelled into Jean ear.

"Calm your tits, you're fine" Jean sneered down a bit at Sasha.

"Don't talk about my tits" Sasha glared back up at Jean.

"Not like there's much to talk about" Jean muttered under his breath.

"JEAN!" SASHA shrieked. 

There was a slight noise as Connie let out a gasped chuckle out. But it was too late because the strangled laugh was heard by his starving girlfriend. Sasha had her mouth gaped open as she went from staring her best friend to her boyfriend, a look of 'I can't believe you' on her face. Jean had an indifferent comment about what he said while Connie was bright purple in the face from trying to hold down his laughs. Sasha's lips formed a deep frown before bluntly hitting both of them with the tennis racket she held. Jean jumped high feeling the plastic covered wire strings come into contact with his uncushioned rear end. Connie tried his best to duck, but the side of hard metal went whipping across his back, his back curving with a pained yell at impact. Sasha huffed throwing the tennis racket off somewhere before charging to the driver seat of Connie's car. The stilled engine roared to life with a flick of Sasha's wrist to the keys. Connie jumped off the hood as fast he could, good thing he did because Sasha went racing towards the front of the school. 

"Shit! Sasha we're sorry!" Connie yelled running after his car.

The response he got was a hand reaching out the window with a certain finger extended. 

"Jean! Help me!" Connie yelled over his shoulder.

"Not my problem! I'm going back to bed!" Jean didn't budge from his spot.

"Your Assassin Creed game is in the backseat, I found it!" Connie took a quick second to turn around, before running after his runaway car.

"What!? You fucking found it! Sasha come back! Shit I want my game!" Jean's acceleration would make a track start jealous, catching up to Connie in a few seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, hope you like it. And follow me on tumblr, username is the same :D 
> 
> I hope you guys are atill all interested in this fic


	6. Felicianos chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a little look in on our trios relationship

Come on we were just kidding" Connie nervously chuckled next to Sasha.

Sasha ended up driving up to whatever restaurant by herself. Jean and Connie ran/walked to the closest burger joint, where she ended up not being. After ten minutes of texting Sasha and debating on whether they should get food there, Sasha texted them back saying where she is at. Location being an actual Italian restaurant called Felicianos. When they walked their less than happy asses over, with maybe some cursing involved. By they time they got there, she was already chewing through her second plate of spaghetti, and chicken Alfredo. The fork she used was traveling to her mouth faster than they were exhausted pants. Even before they sat down, they asked the hostess to bring Sasha two orders of chocolate gelato. Their asses weren't in those seats until after the butts of the plates were on the table. 

"Come on Sash, it was a joke, we're friends its what we do" Jean tried to reason.

"Yeah Babe, I'm sorry" Connie sat no less than a foot away from Sasha.

If he dared to sit any closer in the mood she was in was a dangerous thought. Sasha could swing her fist faster than people thought she could. It took a few trial and errors to figure out the way to back into Sasha's heart after an argument. So right now the two boys just sat as close as they dared to the ponytailed brunette while she shoved bite after bite into her mouth. And they would continue on like that until Sasha decided she ate enough food to not be angry at them. It took four plates of pasta and two bowls of chocolate gelato to decide she wouldn't be angry at them. 

"Can I please just have my game?" Jean put his face in his hands. 

"Hold on, you have to answer this! Paul or Dwayne from Lost Boys" Sasha said. 

Currently they had gotten on the subject of one of their favorite movies 'Lost Boys' an old 80's movies about dirt bike riding, mullet wearing vampires. Sound ridiculous? Absolutely not, fuck Twilight, Lost Boys is the vampire movie to see. But anyway, Sasha and Connie were fighting over who was the most attractive of the whole cast. 

"Neither, Michael is the hottest" Jean shook his head. 

"Uh-uh Dwayne is come on!" Sasha practically yelled. 

"Hands down Paul" Connie slapped the table for emphasis.

"Why do you say Paul? I'm surprised your not saying Star" Sasha raised an eyebrow. 

Connie was quiet as he blushed. His eyes were wide as he went from looking from Sasha and Jean.

"What? I just think he's pretty hot for looking like Twisted Sister" Connie shrugged blushing. 

"Jean you've hanging out with him too much" Sasha dead panned on the two-toned hair male. 

"What it's not my fault his gay feelings came late, it has nothing to do with me" Jean growled. 

Sasha 'mmmhmm'd him, but he knew she was joking. They went back to arguing over who was the most attractive of the movie, until finally settling that it was indeed Dwayne. Sasha was more than happy when the two boys agreed. She nearly punched Connie in the face when she was cheering. Seconds after the almost punch, Connie received a text. The two looked at the buzz head, as he pulled his phone out and started texting. 

"Who was that?" Sasha asked, just as another order of gelato came.

"My tutor, asking if we can change our times for tomorrow" Connie shrugged. 

"Do we get to meet this tutor?" Sasha asked, bumping his side. 

Jean was stealing Sasha's gelato while his happened. 

"Yeah, we've actually planned to grab a coffee this Saturday" Connie nodded.

"Well that's good, at least you like your tutor this time" Sasha said before shoveling her last bit of gelato into her mouth.

"Don't be too happy Sash, if Connie's gay is finally coming out and his tutor is a guy" Jean smirked cheekily.

"Hey he is a good looking guy too, he's taller than Jean" Connie's eyebrow quirked up as he spoke.

Sasha just sighed deeply at the two boys smirked and high fived each other from across the table, promptly over her head. There was heavy chatter of nonsense while they finished up their copious amount of plates and bowls of Italian food; did you find out who stole your Cube, yooo those frat guys make me want to stab my ears, fuck Physics, no man fuck Calculus, did you start that new anime. The bustling atmosphere from when they stepped in mellowed out with each moment they lingered there scarfing down food sure to clog their arteries. When the last bite had been taken, the bills paid, and they finally stepped outside the night had turned cold. Dark purple and black painted the sky above them instead of the faded orange and pink it was when Jean had woken up, letting them know just how long they had spent in the restaurant. The humidity was worn out letting cold the breeze run over whatever bare skin they revealed and slip between thin clothing. Maybe the sweater was a good idea this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back after two years of abandoning my ship......I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> So the beginning is pretty shitty (I use this word a lot) but most of the beginnings to my give are that way. Don't worry it'll get better. But I won't lie, updates will probably be pretty spaced out wit school starting. But peace out.


End file.
